For a parameter test of a transmission line, it generally needs to cut off the power of the line to test the parameter on the spot, which is not convenient for training testing personnel by using various instruments, easily induces safety accidents, and cannot detect anti-interference capability of a test instrument in advance, so as to obtain an inaccurate test result of the test instrument with the poor anti-interference capability.